cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Tainos
Land of Tainos is a very large and older nation which citizens are Taino which is an ancient race of indegeounous people who do not like intrusions from the outside world. The ethnicity of these people show a newstrain of DNA when scientists tried to map the Genomes, using the Human Genome Project, of these rare and ancient people. Its technology is first rate and strangely advanced for a people who live primarily in homes made out of hand made materials. Some state that help from ancient recipes for mortor and building materials help make there concrete as strong as steel. Many outside nations marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. The Land of Tainos citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result they tend to earn more money and have no issues of donating more money to worthy and worthwhile causes. History Marked by a long history of the Royal Family Bloodline Tainowarri (short for Taino Warrior) Tainowarri took the seat of the throne after a bloody war within his family that left his father who was King. Tainowarri killed 3 family members and ordered the death of 12 more of his extended relatives after he found they were plotting his death and articulated the murder of his father. Politics Politics of the Land of Tainos takes place in the Legislative Building in Anacaona. The Land of Tainos does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Land of Tainos detains individuals who participated in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Land of Tainos will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Foreign Relations It is a hostile country when it comes to foreign affairs due to its very clear stance on not getting invovled in world politics. It will usually attack first if tested.It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people but is secretly masking its efforts for a Bomb by pursuing nuclear energy prorams until finalization of a bomb can be made. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Land of tainos will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Military The Land of Tainos Armed Forces consist of the Armed Infantry division, Royal International Navy (includes the Coastal Submariners division) and Royal Winged Air Force. The Coastal Submariners Division operates as part of the Navy and monitors all coastal waters. In peacetime the Coastal Submariners have both law enforcement and military functions. The Land of Tainos Armed forces have combined troop strength of 4,277 people. Every fit male citizen has to serve military service for varying time periods ranging between 6 month to 12 months depending on his education. Women are not encouraged to enlist as they are the worlds most precious commodity and are worshipped daily. Wars The only war that tainowarri has been invovled in began when Cpt. B, decided to take on Land of Tainos in its infancy of its development. Land of Tainos crushed Cpt. B and sent him packing and ultimately leaving and deleting his nation from Cyber Nations! Other Wars None Yet Geography The Base Coordinates of Land of Tainos is 18.224133787422406, -66.4178466796875. Land of tainos covers a 674.049 mile diameter area. The nation of Land of Tainos is located in the Carribean Sea. Cities All the major cities are in the southern half of the country. The northern half of Land of tainos is mainly farm land and small villages. The capital city of the land of tainos is Anacaona City. It is the financial, economic and cultural center of the country. An estimated 80% of Land of tainos population lives in suburban communities. Cities are kept small with a cap on its growth and only technology centers tend to have no cap on its growth. Foreign trade is a huge resouce as well as the development of its people as its most precious commodity. seriosuly Economy Land of Tainos economy is a complex mix of modern industry and commerce along with a traditional agriculture sector. The citizens of Land of Tainos work diligently to produce Gold and uranium resources for their nation. Land of Tainos has a strong and rapidly growing private sector. Plans are being implemented to build more edcuational centers and homes as well as more affordable housing. The currency of the Land of tainos is the Euro which is backed by many nations and has a stable background. Education Education is free from birth to death. Citizens are encouraged to learn more the 2 languages and have more then 1 degree. Graduate school is free under the Laws of the Land of Tainos only requirement is citizens need to live and contribute to society for 5 years after they finish school. Once this is fulfilled they are free to go and enjoy the rest of the world and contribute to any nation they choose. Most tend to stay and progress society and make the expansion of the educational system the best in the world. Culture Land of Taino has a very diverse culture derived from ancient ways and cultural initiatives that date back over and cover 1500 years of tradition. The government has invested a large amount of resources into the fine arts, such as paintings, research of ancestry , sculptures and ancient architecture amongst other things. This was done as both a process of modernization and of enforcing the cultural identity that Tainos hold so dear to there heart. Because of different historical factors playing an important role in defining a Taino identity, the culture of Taino is an interesting and studied by many nations across the globe. Sports Baseball is the official sport of the Land of Tainos. The national team is the Yankees which moved from New York to relocate to the Land of Tainos. Religion The national religion in the Land of Tainos is Taosim does not promote any religion but the Land of Tainos constitution recognizes freedom of religion and welcomes any religion with open arms within its borders. Category:Nations Category:Member of New Polar Order